


Home is where you are.

by Frnk



Series: Stay with me. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Airports, Artist Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Home, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, No Smut, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Romance, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Sequeal to Stay. You don't really need to read the first part, but it will all fit into place if you do.





	Home is where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Kudos and comments are always appricatied <3

Frank stared at Gerard, the words echoing in his head. 

_come home._

Strange how home stopped being a place the moment he got of the plane. In Gerards arms is his  _home._  

"Okay."

Gerard gripped onto him, dragging him in for a rough kiss. Frank broke apart and took Gerards hand.

"I'll be back in a month. After I pack and tell mom."

Gerard was crying as he nodded, squeezing tightly.

"See you soon. I love you."Frank kissed his cheek before his lips.

"Safe home, babe. I love you."

Frank got out and grabbed his bags, shooting one last look at Gerard before heading into the airport. 1 month, he could do it. When he eventually got onto the plane, he grabbed his notebook and starting making a to do list. His mind was buzzing with excitement. 

_tell mom._

That was the first thing on his list, and it hurt to write. He missed her. He slept the entire plane ride and caught a bus into the city pretty quick. He was hoping his mom was asleep. He didnt want to tell her tonight, he wanted to enjoy the buzz of  _moving in with his boyfriend._ She was asleep when he went in, not knowing her son would be home tonight so he headed straight to bed.

Telling his mom the next morning  _sucked._ As soon as the words left his mouth, Linda was crying and gripping onto him. 

_"i'm scared."She whispered, and Frank couldnt stop the soft "me too." escaping._

Frank was scared, horrified even. He was 18, about to move his entire life back to New Jersey for a guy he's met  _once._ His brain repeated it until Frank felt woozy. 

_He loves Gerard. He loves Gerards little fire escape and the way Gerards basically a zombie until hes inhaled a coffee and cigarette. He loves how he falls asleep with Gerard pressed tight against his back. He loves how Gerards so gentle when theyre making love, how completely loving he is. He fucking loves Gerards stupid greasy hair and the small little teeth. He wanted to be with him everyday. He wasn't as scared when he thought about it like that._

2 weeks later and he was completely packed. He started shipping boxes over to Gerard to unpack, and when they'd skype at night, Frank would explain the storys of his belongings, like the little dream catcher that his mom bought him when he was a baby or the weird skull head he had made in Home Ec. Gerard was unpacking the boxes, and shoving Frank how he was throwing out some of his own junk to make room for Franks junk. Frank just stared at the camera, his heart sore from Gerards excited little face. He couldn't wait to be  _home._

He still found himself reblogging Gerarss tumblr though, lying in bed every morning going through it. Frank noticed how it was allot happier the past few weeks, less depressing qoutes and more heart warming ones. He turned onto his side the next morning to read a blog post.

**_Hi! Did you know i have a gorgeous partner? No? Well you do now. (See pic below.)_ **

_Frank was standing on the fire escape, the sun risng just infront of him as he turned his head to grin at Gerard. He looked so happy._

**_So..in a month, we've been dating for a year! How insane is that!!_ **

**_To my baby, who I know is probably just waking up. You're probably curled up on your side with your blankets clutched to your chest. I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world. I can not wait until your here. Seeing your things mixed among mine is the best thing ever. (P.s remind me to pick up almond milk.) 2 weeks until you're here for good. Counting down the minutes until i can kiss you. My sweet baby boy, i'm true for you. Ready for our new adventure?_**

Frank was grinning like an idiot as he hit reblog, adding a caption to it. 

**_you little dork. You know me so well. I love you, forever. Dont forget almond milk!! Oh and get those fancy poptarts i like. Gotta treat your boy, right? 2 weeks until we start our forever. I am so ready to begin. Thinking of you always. Xox_ **

The two weeks did drag on, and by the time he was giving his mother a final hug he was already sleepy. When he put his two big suitcases onto the belt followed by his guitar he wanted go cry. He kissed his fingers and pressed it to the guitar case. It was his most important one, his dads. He loved it with all his might. He fixed his backpack and handed over his boarding pass. 

_this was it._

By the time he landed in New Jersey it was late, a little after 3 am as he waited for his cases. He tapped his foot, begging it to hurry up. He knew Gerard was just outside those doors. Eventually his cases came into view, so he put his guitar case over his shoulder and dragged the two big suitcases until he could finally open the door. Frank watched the way Gerards eyss lit up, and he immediatly moved to the barriar to hug him tightly. The bar dug into his stomach, but he couldnt resist.  _home._ Eventually they pulled part, Frank passing one suitcase over the barriar so he could walk easier around it. When they got infront of eachother they were clutching again, gripping on so tightly Frank probably bruised Gerards hips. When they parted, Gerard lead him to his car, helping Frank with his bags before starting the engine.

"We're really doing this."Frank whispered, earning a giant grin from Gerard.

"Welcome home."

Frank felt high the entire car ride home, he didnt bother with the suitcases when they got there, just waited until Gerard locjed the car before he was pinning him against it, kissing him for the first time in a  _month._ It was rough and desperate, and he needed more so he gripped onto Gerards wrist and dragged him upstairs, unlocking the door before shoving Gerard back on the sofa. 

Frank didnt wake up until 1 pm the following day, which  _sucked_ because he missed the sunrise. Gerard laughed softly, touching Franks bare chest.

"You know you have unlimited sunsets now? Never have to go."Gerard kissed the side of Franks shoulder.

"Until you get bored of me."Frank joked, earning a small bite. He snorted and looked down at Gerards tiny teeth marks.

"Make me coffee?"

"Sure babe."Gerard kissed his shoulder again before getting up, going into the kitchen. He pulled on some boxers and followed him in, seeing Gerard staring in at the fridge.

"Fuck."

"What?"Frank grinned, leaning against the wall. Frank already knew what the dork forgot.

"Almond milk. I'm sorry ill-"

"Its okay. I drink it black too sweetheart."Frank kissed Gerards jaw and grinned.

It took Gerard over a year to remember that almond milk excist. He wasn't doing it in badness, ofcourse not. He was simply forgetful. He rememered everything else, even down to Franks favourite brand of peas, but almond milk slipped through his mind. Frank didn't mind, he was used to drinking his coffee black by now. 

By their 4th anniversary, Frank was looking around the empty apartment. He felt heartbroken, but it was time to move. They wanted a puppy, and a spare room for when his mom visited, but Frank would miss the apartment. He went out and sat on the fire escape one last time, breathing in the crisp air.

"You know our house has a little balcony baby?"

Frank waved Gerard off. It wasnt really a balcony, more of patio doors opening out with railings covering it. Still, he would miss being able to sit out with his morning coffee.

"I love you."Gerard kissed his head before tugging lightly at the hair. It was getting long and shaggy, Gerard loved it.

"Me too. Ready to start our new adventure?"

Gerard grinned wide and held out his hand, the silver band wrapped around his finger shining in the sun. It made Frank grin and think back to proposing.

_Frank pulled up tumblr and opened up the writing section before sighing. He had no idea how to word the thoughts in his head. He knew Gerard would get the post when he was on the train home from the office, so he started typing._

**_Gerard. My love. My world. It all started on this site, when we were young and scared. We had no idea how much it would change our lifes. I sometimes think back to our first video call. A certain set of words actually. You found out it was a seven and a half hour journy to see eachother, and your reply? "Sucks. You're cute as shit." The distance never stopped us. And i'm forever grateful for that. You are my one and only, and until I take my last breath, i'm true for you. My little emo, my kind baby boy. Will you marry me?"_ **

_He tagged Gerard in it too, knowing full well he should be nearly home by now. He had the box in his fingers, twirling it around. He wasn't nevrous. Not really. Gerard was his. When Gerard eventually burst through the door, he was crying as Frank got down on one knee. He opened the ring box and grinned, watching Gerard cry harder. He tackled him to the floor, nodding against Franks jaw as he hugged him tightly._

_"You are the sweetest, most romantic fucker I know. I love you. Ofcourse i'll fucking marry you."Gerard kissed him roughly, pinning him to the floor. When Gerard finally shuffled back slightly, Frank slid the ring on his finger before lifting it to his mouth, kissing the band._

_Frank was home._


End file.
